


i don't wanna be just friends

by peachtones



Series: you and me together [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Pining, except they're in love with each other!!!, just two bros havin a movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: Yeonjun's eyes followed Soobin as he exited the living room. He leaned forward, craning his head to make sure Soobin was out of earshot before he buried his head in the pillow and yelled into it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: you and me together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563058
Comments: 4
Kudos: 359





	i don't wanna be just friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fraternize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraternize/gifts).



> for lau, bc she is subjected to my ramblings every time i think of a new fic idea for yeonbin (which is more often than u think)
> 
> (the title is from cat & dog! also i listened to skeletons by keshi the whole time i was editing and while the lyrics dont really fit the fic the ~vibes~ of the song do, so give it a listen if u wanna feel the mood!)

Yeonjun hugged the pillow he’d commandeered from Soobin’s room a little tighter, leaning his head back against the top of the couch and letting it roll to the side so he could look at Soobin, who was sitting less than an arm's width away from him. Color and light from the television danced across Soobin’s face, making his eyes twinkle. Yeonjun traced over Soobin’s features with his eyes, starting with the curve of his ear and raking over his hair, his bangs that he kept pushing out of his face. He probably needed a haircut with the amount of time he spent moving his bangs away from his face, but Yeonjun liked his hair like this, when it was a little bit longer. His eyes were just visible behind the curtain of hair, illuminating every time the screen lit up. His gaze slid down the slope of his nose, resting on his lips, so pink and plush, which were just barely parted, an unconscious action. 

Yeonjun hugged the pillow tighter to his chest, turning his attention back to the movie.

They’d put on something that Soobin had wanted to watch, an American one that Yeonjun couldn’t remember the title of for the life of him, no matter how hard he wracked his brain. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on either, since he spent an indeterminate amount of time staring at Soobin and apparently missed an important plot point, since the main characters were now running. Running to something? Running from something? He didn’t know. The movie wasn't something he would've gone out of his way to watch on his own, either, as it was something outside of his preferred genre -- but since Soobin had wanted to watch it with him, who was he to deny his request? 

He actually watched the movie for a little bit, almost grasping what was happening by way of context clues, before he leaned his head back again. He listened to the characters drone on as he watched Soobin, who was leagues more interesting that the movie was, even if he wasn't doing a single thing. 

Yeonjun knew he wasn't as subtle as he liked to think he was, but chose to foolishly believe that any of the longing gazes that Soobin was on the receiving end of went unnoticed by the younger.

He kept staring at him this time, watching every little flicker of emotion that passed over his face when something happened on the screen that shocked Soobin, made him wince, or have the beginnings of a frown tugging at the corners of his lips.

Yeonjun only looked away when he noticed Soobin start to move his head, quickly turning his attention back to the television screen so he could pretend like he had been watching the movie the whole time he'd been staring. 

“Hyung?” Soobin said softly, end lilting up like a question. 

Yeonjun turned his head back to look at Soobin, eyebrows raised. “Hm?”

“Is it okay if I pause the movie? I want to get something to drink.” He already had the remote in hand, thumb hovering over the pause button.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Soobin smiled at him, pausing the movie before he climbed off of the couch. “I’ll be right back.”

Yeonjun nodded, his eyes following the younger as he exited the living room. He leaned forward, craning his head to make sure Soobin was out of earshot before he buried his head in the pillow and yelled into it. He crumpled to the side, sliding down the back of the couch until his upper half was laid over the armrest, then proceeded to wiggle and shimmy around until he was laying across the length of the couch, laying on his back.

Soobin returned from the kitchen to see Yeonjun hogging the entirety of the couch, clutching Soobin's pillow to his upper body and effectively hiding his head underneath it, unmoving.

“Move over,” Soobin said, water bottle in hand. When the older didn't move, he poked at him with his foot. "Come on."

“Don’t want to,” Yeonjun groaned, tugging the pillow down just far enough so he could peek at Soobin over the edge of it. “ _Comfy."_

Soobin rolled his eyes, setting his water down on the ground before he grabbed one of the edges of the pillow.

“Wha—“ was all Yeonjun got out before the pillow was yanked out of his arms and the air was pushed out of his lungs -- the result of Soobin laying on top of him.

“ _You’re heavy_ ,” Yeonjun wheezed. 

Soobin made a self-satisfied noise at Yeonjun's complaint, and went as far as to wriggle around a bit to get comfortable, causing groans of displeasure to leave Yeonjun’s lips and his hands to fly up to Soobin's waist in an attempt to get him to stop moving around. Eventually he settled with his head pillowed against Yeonjun's chest and their legs tangled together, spending the remainder of the movie in that exact position.

At some point, Yeonjun had begun running his hand through Soobin’s hair without even realizing he was doing it, and stopped as soon as he became aware he was. He didn't even realize his hand had moved from where it originally was, resting on the small of Soobin's back.

“Why’d you stop,” Soobin whined, twisting his head to look at Yeonjun and pout. “That felt good.”

His chin digging into Yeonjun’s chest was a bit uncomfortable, but Yeonjun wasn’t about to complain

“Hand cramp,” he lied, sliding his hand down to tug at Soobin’s earlobe before he dropped it down onto his chest.

Yeonjun thought that would be the end of that and Soobin would just turn his attention back to the movie, but he didn't. His pout only deepened, eyebrows furrowing slightly, a crease appearing between his eyebrows. 

Yeonjun poked at Soobin's jaw with his thumb. “Go back to watching your movie, your pouting isn’t going to do anything.”

Soobin didn’t budge, only pressed his lips together, causing his dimples to appear. 

"Hey," Yeonjun said softly, hands coming up to gingerly cup Soobin’s face, moving his thumbs to cover Soobin’s dimples. “Put those away, they're dangerous.”

Yeonjun’s eyes flickered up to meet Soobin’s. There was a lingering moment of silence.

"I saw you staring at me," Soobin said suddenly; it took Yeonjun a moment to process what he had said.

" _Ah_ ," he said, a bit belated, his mind already gearing up to try and think of something that he could use to explain himself. But before he could even think of anything, Soobin spoke again.

"If you didn't want to watch the movie, you could've told me," he said, his pout returning to color his words.

"No, no," Yeonjun quickly denied. " _Soobinnie,_ I wanted to watch it. With you."

"With me?" Soobin asked, sounding the tiniest bit surprised.

"Yeah. With...you." There was a beat. A moment of deliberation. A decision. “Actually, I don’t care about the movie at all. What I care about is that I got to watch it with you.” He closed his eyes for a second, taking in a breath and letting it out. As prepared as he would ever be, he confessed, “Choi Soobin, I like you.”

He didn’t know when their faces had gotten close enough that he could feel Soobin’s breath fan across his lips, but they were definitely closer than they had been a little bit ago. 

“Please say something,” Yeonjun pleaded, voice small.

“Hyung…” Soobin said, coming out as nothing more than an exhalation of breath.

Okay, that’s not what he wanted to hear -- he should’ve been a bit more specific. Yeonjun was about to clarify, to try and get a proper answer out of him, but then Soobin was gingerly putting his hand on Yeonjun's cheek. His eyes flickered between the older's eyes and his lips, his own parting just ever so slightly.

It took all of Yeonjun's self control not to surge forward and kiss Soobin the hell out of him; he wanted to let Soobin do it on his terms, the way he wanted. So he let his eyes slide shut as Soobin listed forward, awaiting for the culmination of years of pining (unwittingly, from both ends).

Except, all of a sudden there was a loud crashing sound from the entryway, like someone tackled the umbrella holder that sat just at the edge of it. The sound made both Yeonjun and Soobin jumped, causing Yeonjun to smack his forehead into Soobin’s mouth, sending Soobin rolling off of Yeonjun and onto the floor. They both groaned in pain. 

The moment had effectively vanished into thin air.

"I'm okay!" someone yelled from the entryway, who sounded suspiciously like Huening Kai. 

_Curse Huening Kai._

**Author's Note:**

> huening kai tripped over a pair of shoes and did, in fact, tackle their umbrella holder
> 
> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachtones)


End file.
